


Everyone Loves A Good Pick up Line

by JokerRiddler



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, pick up line contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerRiddler/pseuds/JokerRiddler





	Everyone Loves A Good Pick up Line

You had known Peter or "Starlord" for years now. He had picked you up on a strange planet while looking for some random artifact. You had gotten to know him over a few drinks, and while you had both decided not to take it any further than that, you had became friends. It was a mutual decision for you to stay with him and travel through space together.

Of course, Yondu wasn't too pleased with this. Peter was sarcastic and witty enough on his own. Add in yourself, and of course you had to know something was bound to happen. It was Yondu's thought that there was only room enough for one Peter in the universe, and with you he was beyond sure that the universe would implode on itself. This thought process made you laugh, cause who would be dumb enough to think the universe would implode on itself?

So, it came to no surprise that one day the two of you, while having some down time, decided to get in a pick up line contest. You were both known for being with various species, so of course the two of you would know an immense number of pick up lines.

Although, with this contest, there was no real winner. You were both just having a bit of fun in your down time.

"You gonna go first? Or do you want me too?" You asked, sitting on the edge of a box.

He smiled and said, "You go. Let's see the starting competition."

"Alright." You smiled and cracked your knuckles." My mom thinks I'm gay, can you help me prove her wrong?"

Peter tossed his head back and laughed. "That's a good one. Let's see..."he tapped his chin and pretended to think, "I named my dick "The Truth" cause bitches can't handle it." 

Smiling, you decided just tossing them out there was the best option.

"I might not go down in history, but I'll go down on you." Peter smiled at that one, waggling his eyebrows.

"I'm no weatherman, but you can expect a few inches tonight." 

"I'm feeling a bit off today, but you definitely turned me on."

"Damn girl, your ass is bigger than my future!" You had to laugh at that one, because that sounded like something that would slip out of Peter's mouth. 

"Fucking idiot." You smiled once more before getting back in the groove of things."You're like my little toe, cause I'm gonna bang you on every piece of furniture in my home." 

"You, me, handcuffs, and whipped cream: interested?" 

"That's good, Quill. I like it. But," you paused, your eyes landing on his."You look familiar. Have we had sex before?" 

He quirked his eyebrow at you and said, "What has 36 teeth and holds back the Incredible Hulk:My zipper." 

"Was your father an alien? Cause there is nothing else like you on Earth."

"Wanna play carnival? You sit on my face and I guess how much you weigh." 

"Damn, how come you have all the good ones?" You asked, putting your head in your hands. Of course you wouldn't win against Peter Quill. It had been fun though.\

"I just have a natural talent. I mean, come on, I'm Starlord." And of course he would get cocky.

"Whatever, Quill. We'll have a rematch sometime soon." You shook your head at the goofball and walked to the front of the ship. 

"Yeah, we'll see about that." He yelled out to you.


End file.
